


creating new traditions

by Jerevinan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Carnival, Dating, Fluff, IgNoct, M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: A day at the moogle chocobo carnival is something Noctis and Ignis have needed for several decades.[Day 8 time quest fill for ignoctweek]





	creating new traditions

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write Ignis and Noctis in their sixties all week. I need them to be super happy in their old age, there's no other way I can get this but in fanfiction. xD

Altissia is outfitted in bright colors, as if the historical architecture visited a preschool classroom and was given a makeover by toddlers. Even adults run around with wings on their back and fluffy caps on their heads. The stench of chocobo mingles with the sea air and scent of funnel cakes. 

This is the time and place Ignis and Noctis have chosen for their 29th anniversary. They’ve wanted to visit the carnival for decades, but the annual event always fell on someone’s birthday or during some other important affair. 

Ignis booked the best room in the Leville last year to make sure they don’t have to worry about jamming into a lesser hotel, many of which are already crowded with patrons.

“Where to first?” asks Noctis after he tucks their suitcases against the wall. He claps his hands together. Even at sixty, he has no issue with sporting a moogle cap, the pom pom bouncing with each step. He bought it as soon as they were off the boat.

“I suppose we should take a walk along the promenade, see what events are going on,” says Ignis. 

Noctis stretches his hand out, fingers wiggling. Ignis takes it and allows himself to be guided through the corridor and down the stairs, until they’re back in the sunlight. It is midday--enough time to take in the magic of the moogle chocobo carnival before they eat dinner and find a nice place to view the evening fireworks.

Ignis tries not to think about how sore his husband will be at the end. Noctis has arthiritis that especially plagues his childhood injury. They’ll need a relaxing bath before they sleep--and sleep they will, at their age. These days, it’s too easy to tire out.

They walk down many of the streets, getting lost in the labyrinth. They’re not truly lost--Ignis has a good sense of direction and a map on his phone in case they’re lost--but it’s nice not to think about where they’re going.

Noctis points to one of the kiosks. “Ignis, buy me a balloon.”

“The chocobo or the moogle?” asks Ignis as he digs out his wallet.

“Surprise me.”

Ignis sighs. “Two balloons, one of each,” he tells the kiosk worker. 

“That’s your solution?” asks Noctis, laughing as Ignis ties the strings of both to one of the back belt loops on Noctis’ jeans.

“Aren’t you surprised?” Ignis captures his chin and sneaks a quick kiss. A group of children nearby point and giggle at them. He isn’t sure if it’s the kiss or the fact that two grown men have just bought balloons.

“Surprise me some more.” Noctis’ eyes glimmer with mischief, and if it weren’t for the flecks of gray in his black hair or the lines on his face, Ignis would have thought they were in their twenties again. 

Ignis leads Noctis to an ice cream stand.

“Oh! I want--”

“Ah. I’m going to surprise you again. Close your eyes.”

Noctis turns his back instead, and Ignis uses his fingers to point out the flavors and have them scooped up. He nudges Noctis’ arm when he has paid and has both cups.

“Mint chocolate chip? Delicious.” Noctis dips in, the look of pleasure nearly scandalous on his face. “What did you get?” He invades Ignis’ treat with his spoon, snatching away a dollop of birthday-cake flavored ice cream. “That’s good!”

Ignis tries it and nods in agreement. It’s a little too sweet for his tastes, so halfway through, he hands the remainder to Noctis. As they’re throwing their trash away, Ignis feels something fluffy flap against his arm.

He turns to see someone in a giant chocobo costume. The bird hops around and waves its wings at both Noctis and Ignis.

“No thanks…” says Ignis. When he thinks that’s the end of it, his husband jumps in and begins to copy the silly dance moves. 

“Join us, Specs!” Noctis purposely thrusts his hips into Ignis, and the two balloons bop against one another lewdly in response. 

“I’m taking your balloons away,” Ignis teases. He reaches out to grab Noctis’ belt loop, but his husband is quicker. He hurries down the street, waving to him. They’ll both regret this playfulness later, but Ignis indulges him. It’s been far too long since they’ve been able to catch a break from politics and social gatherings and meetings. And it might be too long before they have the chance to take another overseas vacation.

“Where do you want to eat?” asks Ignis when he catches up with Noctis. He hooks his arm through Noctis’ and pulls him along. “It’s going to get late soon.”

“Let’s try one of the fishing games!”

“Don’t tear any of your muscles,” warns Ignis. Reeling in large fish has had physical consequences on Noctis’ arm over the past two decades. “You don’t want to overdo it.”

Noctis points to a nearby sign. “I just want to win one of these lures.”

“Very well.” 

Ignis pulls out his phone and locates the nearest fishing spot. There is already a queue of people--mostly children with simple rods--around the edge of the water. The attendant greets them with a nod.

Noctis finds a spot away from most of the others to cast his reel. The sun begins to set over the water, casting orange light and shadows. Ignis sits at a nearby table and watches his husband catch and release, gathering simple prizes and even some nice ones, but not the lure. Finally, the attendant agrees to take half the prices back if only he’ll give Noctis the lure.

Noctis skips over to Ignis and dangles his prize back and forth in his face like a pendulum. 

“Yes, well, you didn’t have to bully the attendant.”

“I didn’t bully him.”

“You told him you were the king.” Ignis smirks. “Of course he’s going to try to please you when you ask him to take back all those potions and elixirs. You do realize you could have sold them off and bought ten lures with the gil?”

“Not the same!”

“Yes, well, now that you’ve gotten what you came for, I think we should find something to eat.”

“I want lasagna.”

They spend almost an hour trying to find a restaurant that isn’t overcrowded that serves lasagna. Once they’re settled into their seating, Noctis’ tugs at the ribbons of his balloons while they bounce and squeak.

“Thank you, Ignis,” says Noctis after a while. “I’ve wanted to come to this carnival since I was seven. My dad could never take me.”

“I’m sure he’s watching over you now and wondering if you’re not still seven.” 

“Ha. But seriously--thanks.”

The lasagna comes before anything more can be said between the two. It’s steaming and delicious, though Ignis thinks it could have used more garlic and basil. Noctis doesn’t seem displeased, so Ignis keeps his criticisms to himself. 

“Let’s go back to our hotel and watch the fireworks from the balcony,” says Noctis with a yawn as Ignis is paying the bill. 

“You don’t want to find somewhere higher up?”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m kind of tired.”

“All right.”

They weave their way through the thick crowds outside. People are waiting in anticipation for the display, and the first series of fireworks light the sky before Noctis and Ignis make it back to the Leville. They slow down their pace to appreciate the sight along the way.

Back at the hotel, Noctis leans against the balcony. Ignis pulls his arms around his chest and hugs him close as brightly colored flashes ignite in the distance--some even shaped like moogles and chocobos. Ignis snatches away Noctis’ hat so the pom pom doesn’t keep smacking him in the face. The balloons have already been tied to one of the bedposts inside, so they’re not a problem.

Ignis can feel his eyes droop, but he doesn’t want to miss a single moment of this magical evening.

“Look at it,” whispers Noctis as more fireworks shoot into the air from over the water. 

“I see it.” Ignis tightens his hold around Noctis. 

They never do watch the full display, but they seem most of it until they retire for the evening. Ignis decides he’ll try to take Noctis back next year, and every single one after that.


End file.
